As Ron Likes It
by NickieButterfly
Summary: A snowball fight in one of Hogwarts courtyards takes an unexpected turn when Ron catches his girlfriend and his best friend making eyes at eachother Rated for a reason.


AN: Warning Lemony goodness

Hermione and Harry both suddenly stopped, gasping for breath and staring at each other, Harry's arms encircling Hermione's waist. The snow was swirling around them, snowballs lay forgotten in each of their hands, and that's when Ron saw it. The _moment_ that passed between them, the desperate wanting. It was just like the images the locket had made him see.

Except for one thing. He wasn't feeling jealous.

All that fear and anger and self-doubt he'd had when they were on the run, before he and Hermione got together, was gone. And not because he'd realised that the pair had no interest in each other, that they were like brother and sister. It was clearly obvious right now that they actually wanted to tear each other's clothes off. Ron didn't know why he wasn't jealous. He felt like he certainly _should_ be. But he just wasn't. What he was, was suddenly extremely turned on.

Hermione and Harry both swallowed thickly, Hermione was flushed, Harry made to look away. And as if imperiused Ron found himself talking without conscious awareness.

"Kiss her Harry." he said, his voice low and gravely.

Two faces whirled to look at him, though their bodies remained entwined.

"What?" Harry choked, Hermione's eyes were wide with fear.

"Kiss her. I can see you both want to"

"Ron?" Hermione's voice was timid, he knew she was expecting him to blow up.

"It's alright 'Mione. I'm not angry." he replied, making sure to look her in the eyes, so she could see he was telling the truth.

"You, you're not?" she stammered skeptically.

"No" Ron replied with a kind of shrug.

"Oookay"

"Uuuhhh, are you sure mate?" Harry queried.

"Yup," Ron nodded popping the last letter.

Harry looked at Hermione questioningly, Hermione looked at Harry, looked back at Ron as if for confirmation, then back at Harry.

"For fuck's sake Harry, just kiss her already." Ron snorted.

Harry leaned in. Hermione biting her lower lip looked up, their noses touched, grazing, Ron could practically feel their heart's beating out from where he was standing a few feet away. And finally it happened, Harry ran one hand up Hermione's back, threaded his fingers into her hair, cupping her head, and pulled her whole body flush against his, snogging the daylights out of her. And Ron… Ron suppressed a moan as his cock jumped to attention straining against his jeans.

When they finally pulled apart, completely breathless and staring at each other as they panted, Ron moved. He stalked towards Hermione, closing the gap, whirling her torso around and crashing his lips to hers, Hermione responded with just as much fire as she had with Harry. He broke the kiss slightly, pulling back to run kisses down Hermione's neck, but as he did, he locked eyes with Harry, who still had his hands on Hermione's hips. Holding the eye contact, Ron watched Harry subconsciously wet his lips, watching Ron lave his girlfriend's neck. That was all the confirmation Ron needed. He lifted his head fully so he could speak, staring intently at his best mate as he did so.

"Is she wet?" he questioned. Hermione whimpered.  
Harry's eyes widened. "Uhh….?"

"Find out for me Harry," Ron instructed dropping his head to suck and bite Hermione's earlobe. Noticing that the witch's heart rate had sped up even more at his words.

"Wha….?" Harry croaked.

Ron sighed and looked back at his friend. "I want you to undo her jeans, and run your fingers through her pussy, and find out if she's wet?" he replied commandingly.

Harry looked like all his Christmases had come at once, and quickly set out to do just that, whilst Ron descended on Hermione once more. He could tell the moment that Harry's hand slipped into her folds, there was a little jump followed by Hermione moaning into his mouth. That was his answer then, but still, he wanted to hear it from Harry. Ron broke the kiss.  
"So is she?" He asked darkly.

Harry nodded. "Show me" Ron commanded, Harry's eyebrows shot upwards, Hermione's knees buckled, and slowly, Harry removed his hand holding it up for Ron to see, his middle two fingers glistening in the winter light like the snow around them.  
"Mmmh" Ron moaned appreciatively. He stepped back slightly turning Hermione back to face Harry. "Lick them 'Mione" he implored.

Hermione's breath hitched, Harry looked desperate. And then she did. Tentatively at first leaning forward to flick a small stripe of her tongue up his fingers.  
"That, Hermione, was barely even worthy of an Acceptable" Ron growled. "Lick them," he commanded, "take them in your mouth and suck them as if they were his cock"  
Harry shuddered at the word looking at Hermione with pleading eyes. And Hermione lowered her mouth, taking the tips of his fingers in, and running her tongue around the top. Harry and Ron both groaned loudly. And suddenly Hermione came undone, licking and sucking and lapping Harry's fingers whilst staring directly at him, just as if she were blowing him.

And Ron loved it. Suddenly he wanted, no needed to see his girlfriend suck off his best mate for real. Striding around behind Harry, he reached around his hips, grabbed Hermione's hands and guided them to the younger Wizard's belt. Hermione's questioning eyes suddenly met Ron's, as Harry jumped slightly between them. Ron guided Hermione in undoing his best mate's belt and fly and pushing his trousers and pants down roughly. He grabbed his wand casting a warming charm, silencing charm and a notice-me-not around the courtyard as well as a cushioning charm on the ground in front to Harry. Harry was standing stiffly between them, seemingly afraid to move. Ron, still looking at Hermione who in turn was still sucking Harry's fingers, spoke. "I want to _watch_ you blow him," he growled. Harry gasped. Ron stepped away, coming around to the side of them and summoning a bench to sit on. "Go on 'Mione, suck Harry's cock for me."  
His girlfriend whimpered audibly, looked into Harry's eyes, and then sank to her knees, practically impaling her mouth on him, whilst she held eye contact. Harry's head fell backward with a loud groan. Ron adjusted his position, shifting so that his legs were spread further, undid his fly and pushed down the front of his pants, releasing his weeping cock, and started to stroke. 'Yes, that's it, Hermione," he growled, "swallow him down, suck him dry," Harry was panting desperately now, Hermione's mouth swallowing him practically to the hilt, as she hollowed out her cheeks and sucked.

'Ffffuuuuukkk" Harry groaned, his eyes snapping to meet Ron's.

"Mmm, she's a good little cocksucker isn't she?" Ron questioned his voice a mixture of pure sex, and praise.

"Yeeahh." Harry moaned. Hermione preened, doubling down on her attentions, Ron sped up his hand, Harry looked like he could barely stand, his hands clearly itching to bury themselves in Hermione's curls.

"Fuck her face, Harry," Ron demanded, and Harry with a strangled moan finally fisted her curls and did just that, slamming in and out of his best friends mouth with alarming strength and shooting his load into her mouth. Hermione was coming just as undone by Harry's thrusting, as Ron had known she would, and as harry tried valiantly to pull away with a stuttered warning, Hermione slapped her hands onto his hips and pulled him deeper into her mouth, swallowing.  
As Hermione popped off Harry's cock with a self-satisfied smirk, she wandlessly summoned a second stone bench behind Harry who collapsed onto it instantly. Hermione smirked, and leaned forward, grabbing Harry's half hard cock in one hand, and giving a final lick from base to tip.  
Ron growled appreciatively, jumped up from his bench and descended on his girlfriend. He grabbed her hip and head pulling her up to her feet and into him, then placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her possessively. He dropped one hand grabbing hers and guiding it to his cock, "see how hard you made me?" he growled.

"Mh!" Hermione grunted capturing his lips again in a bruising kiss as she pumped her hand up and down his prick. Happy that she was going to keep her hand there, Ron slid his back up to Hermione's body, angling it between them and thrusting it into her pants.

"Oh Fuck Harry, you have got to feel how wet she is." he groaned backing them towards the bench where Harry was collapsed. "Come on you tosser, stand up and come and see" Ron added insistently.

Harry jumped up off the bench, his energy suddenly returning, and closed the gap in one stride. Coming up behind Hermione he placed one hand on her hip, and slowly slid the other into her pants alongside Ron's. Hermione mewled, collapsing into Harry's chest. Ron chuckled darkly as Harry spoke. "Oh fuck, 'Mione, God's you are wet."

Ron looked over his girlfriend's shoulder at his best mate, "There's not much room to explore with her clothes on. I think they need to come off, so we can investigate properly, don't you?"

Harry nodded, wide-eyed.  
Hermione "please do" Hermione begged.

And suddenly the two boys were stripping her, and themselves, clothes flying off to the ground with abandon. Harry and Ron both descended on Hermione's body, kissing, and touching and grinding against her, Hermione squirming and panting in between them. By unspoken agreement the trio backed towards the abandoned bench, Harry coming around beside Hermione to lower her onto it, before resuming his position at her back.

"That's better," Ron announced "now we can really check how wet sucking your cock made her"

He knelt in front of Hermione pushing her knees open, grabbed Harry's hand off her hip and plonked it onto her mound.

"Touch her Harry, touch her and tell me how wet she is for you, and how much you like it."  
Harry and Hermione both let out strangled moans, and Harry dipped his fingers into Hermione's sopping folds, running a finger up her slit, then thrusting into her hole.

"Oh!" Hermione groaned, quickly followed by both Ron and Hermione as the former watched and the later felt her get even wetter, her hole squirting clear liquid onto Harry's hand.

Harry, started to thrust into her with abandon, "Oh, fuck, I've wanted to do this for so long, God's Mione it's even better than I imagined. She's so wet for me Ron, it's like a fucking swimming pool." Hermione was keening and bucking her hips into Harry's hands as she arched backward. Ron was wanking furiously as he watched. "Fuck! I want to taste you 'Mione!" Harry moaned.

"Mmmmhh, Please!" came the breathless reply.

"Ron?" Harry panted.  
Ron just smirked and stood up, moving out of the way. Harry jumped up, swapped places with Ron and settled himself between Hermione's legs. Ron knelt behind her, so she could lean back on his chest as Harry chucked off his glasses and lowered his mouth to her cunt.  
Harry started with a long slow lick all the way up her center, that caused Hermione to go limp in Ron's arms. "Oh God Hermione, you taste so fucking good" Harry groaned into her upper thigh. He slid one finger back into her hole, swirled it around and offered it up to the witch, who eagerly took it into her mouth and sucked, causing Ron to finally lose control and spurt cum all over Hermione's back.

"Mmm," she moaned, pressing back into him and rubbing her back against his chest, spreading his seed. Harry apparently, found that a turn on, as he shoved her legs wider, and went to town eating Hermione out. Ron reached one hand around his girlfriend's hip and started to trace circles on Hermione's clit, whilst Harry used his tongue and fingers to work her slit and hole. It wasn't long before the witch was screaming in pleasure, and coming all over Harry's face calling out his name like a prayer. She grabbed his head and pulled him up to her kissing him desperately, before turning to face Ron and kissing him too. When she was out of breath, she pulled back against Ron's forehead. "Thank you" she whispered.

"You're welcome," Ron replied lovingly. Then smirking he looked at Harry, "what d'you say, mate. Want to come to the room of requirement and fuck my girlfriend with me?" he waggled his eyebrows cockily.

Harry snorted. "That sounds like an _excellent_ plan."

"Well then," Ron replied. "Let's go, though I think we'd better stop by the kitchens first, get some food"

"Mmm," Harry hummed, "enough for the whole weekend?"

"yep."


End file.
